


An Enduring Rivalry

by MasterXploder



Series: Peenoblade Chronicles 2 [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happens at the same time as another story, Omorashi, Other characters peeing, There's a lot of peeing in this, Torna: The Golden Country DLC, Urination, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: An argument at the privy leads to Brighid and Mythra entering into a strange competition of which lady can go the longest without relieving themselves. With pride and the desire to shut the other lady up on the line, they both give it their all despite the many trials and inconveniences the day would bring them.This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised.Also available on Omorashi.org.





	1. A Most Unusual Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This story runs parallel to another story which focused on underaged male desperation. It is not required reading for this story, but you can still find it in the link below:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729278

The life of a Jewel of Mor Ardain was a tough and busy one. As the emperor’s personal bodyguards, they were trusted with carrying out the most crucial of tasks, with nary a moment for rest. Brighid had never been daunted by the enormity of her duty. No matter what the hardship, she would gladly endure it for the better of her Driver and empire.

That did not mean she would enjoy said hardships, however. Her current mission was to assist Prince Addam of Torna in his preparations for an eventual battle against Malos, the Aegis threatening to destroy all of Alrest. His Majesty, Emperor Hugo, was unfortunately occupied with matters on another titan, so she could not be at his side as she would prefer. So here she was at the Aletta region of Torna, with the rest of the militia camping on the grounds of Addam’s villa, more or less on her own. It wasn’t what she had in mind in terms of serving Mor Ardain, but she knew the only thing to do was get through it.

But before she could help anyone, she needed to perform a certain morning ritual first.

Stepping into a tall but narrow tent, Brighid looked down at the lone black pot in the center. It looked freshly cleaned and unused since last night, without any scent of waste in the air. With Addam’s manor full to the brim with sick, injured, and civilians, the bathrooms within were inaccessible, so this was as good as she could hope for at this moment.

Taking one last glance behind her to make sure the tent flap was closed, she stepped over the pot. Brighid then reached under the skin-colored covering at her groin and pulled down a pair of royal blue undergarments as she squatted down, careful to only hover over the lip.

A small moment went by as Brighid got comfortable enough to let go. A light, pale trickle fell into the pot, first as scattered drops, then growing into a respectable stream. The sound of water lightly hitting metal reached Brighid’s ears, and she sighed as she made peace with what she was doing. She could never guess what the day would bring, but at least she had this small moment of respite.

Until she heard a tent flap fly open, that is.

Brighid perked up, fearful for a moment that it was her tent that was being barged into. She quickly realized it was not hers, but the tent next to her, made for a similar purpose. The sound was followed with a soft shuffling of clothes, and Brighid knew what would come next, so she tried to shift her focus elsewhere.

There was no escaping the next noise, however: A powerful splatter, like a small waterfall crashing into metal, combined with a hiss like a water faucet turned on full blast.

Stuck as she was until her business concluded, Brighid could only shake her head. She knew that people sometimes couldn’t help how their bodies relieved themselves, but she still had to wonder who was capable of a stream like that.

She got her answer in the form of a long moan, one that conveyed both the woman’s relief and her irritation at having to do so in the first place. It could have only belonged to one person she knew, though she wasn’t thrilled to have their acquaintance.

Fortunately for Brighid, she felt her stream petering to a stop, with just a little wetness remaining. She placed her hand over that region and channeled a small blue flame, evaporating the drips within seconds while leaving her body unharmed. Now she could leave before having to hear anymore of that nonsense.

But as she stepped out of the tent and into the morning sunlight, Brighid had another thought. To be so immodest with such a personal matter as urination was not something she could just let go, especially not with an Aegis. No, that woman deserved to be called out for her crassness.

Waiting with crossed arms, Brighid stood outside the tent until the hissing and moaning came to a stop. A minute later, the tent opened, and out stepped Mythra, stretching her arms and neck with a smile.

_She certainly looks pleased with herself_ , thought Brighid.

Eventually, Mythra opened her eyes and noticed the person who would be staring daggers at her if not for their closed eyes. “Uh, what’s your deal? Haven’t had your morning tea yet?” she asked.

“I assure you, it is not my morning rituals I am upset with, but yours,” said Brighid, “Simply put, I am appalled by your lack of discretion with your restroom etiquette.”

“My what, now?” Mythra raised an eyebrow at first, but then both eyes shot open as it dawned on her. “Wait, were you listening to me just now? That’s super creepy!”

“How could I not? I’d be surprised if you didn’t wake the entire camp with that performance.” Brighid shook her head. “I can only hope your battle style does not extend to your urination.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” asked Mythra, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow.

Brighid spoke unflinchingly. “Wild and chaotic, unleashing your golden might everywhere without any thought for what you leave behind for others.”

Mythra’s eyes shot up again, and her cheeks gained a hint of red. “E-Excuse me!?” She stammered.

_As expected, I have the high ground in this exchange_. “Did I stutter?” asked Brighid.

But rather than back down, Mythra collected herself and stared Brighid in the eyelids. “Okay, if you’re gonna be on your high horse, at least make it about something you’re not guilty of as well.”

Brighid cocked an eyebrow, the only crack in her visage. “Oh? What are you implying?”

“Don’t play coy.” Mythra gained a grin like she had already won the fight. “I’ve heard you handle your business late at night, when you think you’re alone. You let out this sigh like you’ve just stepped into a hot bath, and FYI, you’re just as noisy down there.”

“I… what?” Brighid raised a hand to her face out of shock. Someone actually heard one of her late night excursions? She was not prepared to be put on the defensive in this discussion. She needed to regain her momentum. “Even if that’s true, I at least have the courtesy to try and restrain such noises when I must use the public facilities.”

“Maybe, but if you were bursting to go, I bet you’d be just as vocal about it.” Mythra raised a finger. “And speaking of, I’d start watching how much you drink if I were you.”

“And why would I do that?”

There was that annoying smirk again. “Because I’ve also seen how you are just before we stop for a breather. That tenseness in your face, the little shift in your leg; you try and hide it, but you may as well be doing a full potty dance, honestly.”

Another unanticipated riposte. Brighid was quickly learning that Mythra was powerful with her words, if not tactful. “Better that I try to keep myself composed than to loudly complain about it like a certain Blade I know. With how vocal you’ve been, I have to wonder if your bladder is as childish as your attitude.”

“Bigger than yours, at least.” Mythra pouted for a moment, but then her eyes lit up and mouth curled up into a mischievous grin. “Actually, I have an idea.”

“That would be a first for you,” said Brighid. A childish remark, admittedly, but she needed to mask her growing apprehension somehow.

“You think you’re better at keeping it in than me? Then what do you say to a little contest?” asked Mythra.

“A contest? What do you mean?”

“Easy. First one to pee loses.”

A raised eyebrow was the only visual cue that gave away Brighid’s shock. “You can’t be serious. Why in Alrest would I ever agree to a ridiculous wager like that?”

“If you’re so dead-set on proving how much better you are than me, then here’s your chance. Architect knows you can’t prove it in our spars,” said Mythra with a particularly smug face.

“I believe I have demonstrated that I’m more than a match for you.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to believe...” Mythra crossed her arms. “But how about this? If you win and I end up peeing first, I’ll start taking your nagging more seriously.”

As sound as that proposal was, Brighid knew there had to be a catch of some kind. “And if I’m the one who urinates first?”

“Then you have to get off my case about… everything, pretty much. Now, do you accept, or are you just all talk like usual?”

Brighid’s first instinct was to decline this wager without a second thought. She was a Jewel of Mor Ardain, how could she even think of participating in such a crass contest? On the other hand, looking at Mythra continuing to act superior gave her cause to think otherwise. Much as she was loathe to admit, the Aegis had a way of getting under Brighid’s skin like no one else. Introducing her to a little humility might help show her the error of her ways. If nothing else, it would help make their mission to defeat Malos a good deal more tolerable.

“Very well, I accept your wager,” she declared, “For my and Mor Ardain’s pride, I will prove my endurance is greater than yours.”

Mythra widened her eyes. “Really, now? Gotta admit, I thought you’d be too much of a prude to accept.”

“However…” Brighid raised a finger. “I expect an honest competition. Don’t even think about cheating. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you today.”

“Likewise,” said Mythra, leaning forward. “But I won’t need to cheat for this. You’ll have soaked your panties long before I need to tinkle.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Brighid leaned forward, furrowing her brow.

Time seemed to slow as the ladies stared daggers into each other’s eyes, both full of determination to put the other in their place. Even this turned into a contest of sorts, with neither girl wanting to turn away first, as if this would determine who would ultimately prevail.

But then they both gasped as they realized something: with them both leaning in, a certain part of their torso’s were only a hair’s breadth from touching.

At once, Brighid and Mythra turned around, crossing their arms over their chests. Brighid felt an unwanted warmth coming over her cheeks, and she imagined Mythra was likely the same way.

“W-Well, I’m going to get breakfast,” said Mythra, her voice lacking its usual haughtiness.

“And I will... freshen up for the day,” said Brighid. “I would choose your drink carefully, if I were you.”

“Right back at you.”

With that, the ladies stepped away from the latrines in opposite directions. As she rounded the corner, the reality of what Brighid had just agreed to sank in. A contest about which lady could hold their urine longer? She could never have imagined taking on such a wager, least of all with a fabled Aegis. Hugo and Aegaeon would certainly frown on her spur-of-the-moment decision.

Still, she was not about to turn around and call it off. The gauntlet had been thrown down; backing out now would wound not just her pride, but all of her empire’s as well. Glancing forward with a fist raised in determination, Brighid swore to herself that she would prevail on her honor as Jewel of Mor Ardain.

 

* * *

 

Was there any reason for her to be happy today? Mythra mulled this question over in her head as the day had dragged on, but couldn’t find a single answer. It was like the world was conspiring against her or something, from Milton being a particularly obnoxious brat to the sheer tedium that was the party’s main task today. Rooting around in the weeds of the Aletta region’s fields to find food was possibly the most mind-numbingly dull thing she had done since being awoken by Addam three years ago. Sure, it was occasionally broken up with hunting a beast for its meat, but the brain-dead monsters in the area would go down without a fight.

Worst of all, there was little to distract her from how much she needed to pee right now.

Mythra’s frown tightened as she kept walking with the rest of the group. At this point, she was starting to wonder if her wager with Brighid was a good idea. It definitely seemed like one at first; a chance to shut Brighid up for once, maybe even teach her some humility. It’s hard to be on a high horse when you’re dancing in place with your hands on your groin. Seeing the high and mighty Blade like that would make this whole trip to Torna absolutely worth it.

She definitely wasn’t thinking about how much of a pain it would be to hold it in herself. The morning hours had long passed, and her bladder had plenty of time to fill back up. An uncomfortable pressure steadily growing inside her was the last thing she needed today, but here she was, keeping her walk as steady as she could and her mouth shut as much as possible. She wasn’t about to give Brighid the satisfaction of seeing her in any sort of distress.

Speaking of, she had better check on her opponent. Mythra looked around the group for the blue Blade. There was Lora and Haze chatting with each other, Addam leading the march, Jin looking stoic as always, and Mikhail and Milton, the two kids tagging along behind everyone else. She found Brighid walking ahead of  her, a little distant from the group, and mustered her laser focus, inspecting her every movement as she moved without a clue. Her hips swayed with the same fussy elegance as usual, but the slight squirming and twitching, telltale signs of hidden desperation, were absent. Either Brighid’s bladder was far stronger than she had previously let on, or she had discreetly peed somewhere when Mythra wasn’t paying attention. Considering  how closely she had kept an eye on her for most of the morning, that was highly unlikely. _Ooh, but if she did…_

Mythra shook her head. Even in the middle of nowhere, she had better things to do than stare at a Blade’s behind all day. If she wanted to get back to the camp and put her feet up for awhile, she needed to keep an eye out for whatever weeds they considered food out here. That way, she could at least hold herself with some form of leisure.

“Wait, look over there!”

Lora’s voice brought the group to a stop, everyone turning to where she pointed. Just a ways off were a set of the ugliest birdlike creatures Mythra had ever seen, all of them trying to pull a set of large, rectangular boxes along the ground.

“Are those tirkin?” asked Haze.

Brighid put a hand to her chin. “It would seem so, but what could they be pulling?”

Prince Addam squinted a bit, his confident smile turning into a frown. “Why, those cheeky little buzzards! They’re stealing supplies from the camp!”

“Oh dear, we can’t let them get away with that!” said Lora.

_Ugh, more fighting_ , thought Mythra as she saw Lora winding her braid around her fists. If only this had happened a couple hours ago when she wasn’t weighed down by so much urine, then she could’ve had some fun with these vultures. For now, she would just have to take the easier, boring approach.

“Want me to call a beam down on them?” she asked, already channeling ether into her circlet, giving it a green glow. “I’m sure nobody would mind a few less oversized birds in the world.”

“And vaporize the supplies while you’re at it?” came Brighid’s buzzkill of a reply. “We’re trying to get more supplies for the militia, not less.”

_Spoilsport_. “Just a suggestion,” said Mythra as the glow died down. Of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

“We’ll deal with them in the usual manner,” said Jin, stepping forward and pulling out his nodachi.

“Agreed,” came Addam, who also unsheathed his sword. He looked behind to Mikhail and Milton and said, “Wait right here, boys. This will only be a moment.”

“Y-Yes sir, Mister Addam, sir!” said Milton in a voice different from his usual plucky self.

_What’s his deal? Ugh, nevermind_. Mythra let her pout show as they all charged at the tirkins, ready for battle. Luckily for them, the monsters were so busy bickering at each other that they failed to notice the team bearing done on them until it was too late. Sure, they had weapons and angry tempers, but that would do little against a team of trained and powerful warriors.

But their chances of victory were not Mythra’s real concern. The moment she pulled her sword out, her bladder sent off another unpleasant signal, as if to protest against the many motions sure to follow. She grit her teeth and held her blade tighter than before to try and stay focused. If she had to fight on a full bladder, at least she would have something to take her frustration out on.

As expected, the battle was over almost as quickly as it started. All it took was a couple of their friends to get cut down before the rest of the tirkins shrieked and turned tail, fleeing without any of the supplies. If not for all the pee stifling her speed, Mythra would’ve considered giving chase and making sure they couldn’t pull this stunt again. Instead, she sighed and put her sword away. With that distraction dealt with, maybe they could get back to whatever else needed doing.

“Reeee!”

“Aah, run!”

Everybody looked with wide eyes in the direction of the voices. “Boys!?” Addam cried out.

_Crap, did those birds find them?_ thought Mythra.

“Jin! Haze!” shouted Lora, wasting no time in rushing towards a small rock wall nearby with her Blades right behind her.

“Mythra, Brighid!” said Addam.

“On it!” Mythra didn’t need to hear the rest. She ran off at full speed, with Addam and Brighid following right behind her. Those kids might be annoying brats, but if those monsters laid a single talon on them…

She didn’t even need to worry. By the time she rounded the corner, the tirkin were already beating a quick retreat, with Jin standing guard while Lora and Haze turned to the boys. It was enough to make Mythra loosen the grip on her weapon, though the frown remained.

“Are you alright?” Lora asked as Haze kneeled down.

“Y-Yeah, we’re fine,” said Mikhail.

_You say that, but…_ thought Mythra as she looked at the slight squirm in his body, something that was also present in Milton.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Addam stepped forward and crossed his arms. “But what were you doing all the way over here? I thought I told you to wait back behind us.”

“Um, a-about that, Mister Addam,” Milton started without any of the rambunctious confidence Mythra had grown to dislike. “We were just, er, I mean, it w-was a long day and, uh, I thought we could j-just-”

“We gotta pee!”

In that moment, the pressure in Mythra’s bladder seemed to double. She had to stop herself from sending a hand to her groin as both Mikhail and Milton went into potty dances themselves, instead tightening the muscles all around her groin as the sympathy pangs grew sharper. She didn’t even listen to Milton’s stammering explanation of why they didn’t pee earlier, probably some dumb boy thing that she didn’t need to hear about right now.

“Right, say no more!” Addam put his hands up and turned around to the rest. “Come, let’s give the boys some privacy, and quick!”

_Don’t even have to ask_ , thought Mythra, already marching off at a quick pace. She was one of the first to round the corner of the wall, hoping to be spared from the sound of nature in progress. She’d have to give the boys a peace of her mind the next chance she got.

But right now, she needed something to distract herself from all the thoughts of peeing. Looking around, her gaze fell back on Brighid, and that’s when she finally noticed it. That slight bounce to the leg, and the faint nibble of her lip. She had been careful to hide it so far, but it seemed that seeing the boys in a similar distress was enough to make a crack in her facade.

A smirk formed on Mythra’s face. She had a plan.

“Doing alright there?” she asked as she walked up to Brighid.

At once, Brighid perked up and turned to her. “Nothing that a good book and hot bath cannot fix.”

Mythra couldn’t hide her grin even if she wanted to. “You sure about that? You’re looking a little tense there, like there’s something you really need to let out.”

“Did I not say something about expecting a fair match between us?” said Brighid, crossing her arms.

“Hey, I’ve been keeping my end of the deal. Not a single drop, see?” Without a bit of shame, Mythra lifted the front of her dress the few centimeters needed to make her pristine white panties visible. Brighid’s nose wrinkled a bit at the sight, but Mythra had to keep the pressure on. “And I get the feeling I don’t have to check with you.”

“That was unnecessary,” Brighid flatly responded.

“What, you can’t even stand the sight of another girl’s underwear?” said Mythra, putting her dress back down.

“I meant that I did not need to see them to know of your growing plight. I already deduced that beforehand.”

“Really now?” said Mythra, “But I haven’t made a peep about it, something you were getting onto me about, remember?”

To this, Brighid put a hand near her face, and Mythra felt a slight sense of apprehension as the blue Blade spoke. “Yet your body has done all the speaking for you. I had kept an eye on you during that last battle. Your swings were sloppier than usual, and your movement was rushed, as if you just wanted that fight over with as soon as possible. I fully understand now why you wanted to call that beam down and avoid the fight altogether.”

“O-Oh yeah?” Mythra put her hands on her hips. “Maybe I just didn’t feel like wasting my time on those eyesores of monsters. You ever think of that?”

“Considering how much you revel in proving your might, I find that rather doubtful.”

Mythra grit her teeth, the only sign of her growing anger. She wanted nothing more than to chew out this glorified walking candle of a woman, but there was a part of her that wasn’t on board with that. For all she knew, she would be playing right into Brighid’s hands if she lost her temper now. She had to bite her tongue for now, just like she had to keep her groin muscles clamped shut.

“Hmph, believe what you want,” she replied, looking away with a pout. “It won’t change who wins, anyway.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Brighid glanced past Mythra’s unyielding pout. “Hmm, looks like the boys have finished. We had best regroup.”

Mythra turned around and saw that not only was Brighid correct, but she was already walking past her to the rest of the team. She watched Brighid strut away with a little more relaxed, if still the tiniest bit of tense, walk, feeling her glare getting stronger.

Mythra had to admit, Brighid was not going down as easily as she expected. Still, there was no way she was giving up now, even with her bladder practically begging for release. This contest was far from over, and she would come out on top no matter how full she got.

Feeling more determined than ever, Mythra rejoined the rest as the boys were talking, probably apologizing for their stunt. The only part she caught was Addam saying he was looking forward to their cooking, like a pair of runts could outdo her in the kitchen somehow.

“Great,” she said, getting everyone’s attention, “So now that we’re done here, can we please get back to finding all this junk?”

“Actually, I have a better idea,” said Addam, “I think we’ve earned ourselves a little rest first. Take some time to snack, catch your breath, or do whatever else you need to.”

Mythra opened her mouth, but Haze beat her. “With pleasure!” she declared, wrapping her arms around Lora’s arm, making the redhead blush.

“Er, right,” said Lora, “We’ll just… be over there somewhere if anyone needs us. Would you mind coming with us, Brighid? We’ll need a lookout for… reasons.”

Though her face seemed stoic, Mythra noticed the smallest of twitches on Brighid’s eyelid. “If… I must,” she replied, following behind the other ladies.

Mythra wanted to imagine the barrage of suggestive sounds Brighid was about to be subjected to, but thinking of it only caused the pressure in her bladder to grow stronger, and there was no enjoyment to be had. “Fine, but everybody better hurry it up!” she said as she turned and walked away.

She heard Milton asking something to the others, but she didn’t care to find out what. Winning this contest was the only thing that mattered right now, and she had a feeling she would need all of her strength to pull it off, or at least a lot of squirming and holding when no one was looking.


	2. Struggling for Victory

She needed to relieve herself. Brighid had found it more and more difficult to deny this fact as the hours had passed. What had started as a minor nuisance had only grown more discomforting, distracting, and worrisome with each new drop filtering into her distended bladder. Other priorities, like keeping track of specific ingredients to collect, or their overall objective in Torna, didn’t seem as important as the pressure in her groin she could be releasing, but still chose not to.

This wager of hers was ridiculous, and she knew it. His Majesty would no doubt be less than thrilled to get wind of this, and she was even contemplating not writing about it in her diary. Still, she could not abandon it now. Finding something to claim superiority at over Mythra may help in teaching the Aegis a lesson or two in humility. The good she could accomplish with that would be worth whatever pain and embarrassment this contest could bring her.

But this challenge had proven more difficult than she expected. Mythra, usually the first to declare her urge to urinate, was rather quiet on that subject. It should’ve been a pleasant thing, but it also made it difficult to gauge Brighid’s desperation against hers. The only clue that she needed to pee had come from her sloppier-than-usual fighting, which had come quite in handy when she needed to counter Mythra’s surprise pressuring a moment ago.

Despite resisting Mythra’s attempt at playing mind games, Brighid had a feeling the worst was yet to come, and she was headed right for it.

“Are you sure we can both fit behind there?” asked Haze up ahead.

“I’m sure,” replied Lora, “And if not, we’ll be far enough where it hopefully shouldn’t matter.”

Brighid looked to what the other ladies spoke of. Not far from the villa was a set of large stone structures that rose up and curved like a rib-cage over a pond. Standing behind it would put them out of sight from the rest of the group, the most privacy they could ask for out here.

“That’s good,” said Haze, her hips shaking quite a bit as she walked. “I would hate to have us take turns.”

“Me too!” Lora nodded with one hand resting near her groin. As they reached the rock, she turned around to face Brighid. “Um, we’ll just be a couple minutes, if you don’t mind the wait.”

Brighid kept her posture as upright as possible while she spoke. “It’s quite alright. Take as much time as you both need.”  Though preferably not too long, she mentally added.

With a nod, both Lora and Haze strode over behind the rock, their motions no longer hiding what they were about to do. Brighid sighed as she turned around and put her back to the stone. She did her best to focus on her view of the countryside as another pang of pressure emanated from her crotch. It was expected, given that she was in a place designated as okay to relieve yourself in, and she wasn’t doing that. She just had to keep steeling herself as normal.

But all the preparation in the world would’ve done little for what came next.

Brighid’s entire body tensed up as she heard it: the sound of water forcibly splattering on the ground just behind her. Judging from the volume and myriad small noises, she surmised that both ladies had let go as one, and neither of them had exaggerated their need for relief. A second later, and she picked up a hum from Lora and a sigh from Haze, telltale signals of satisfaction.

Worst of all, however, was the effect these these noises had on her. Immediately, the urge to let go became that much worse, forcing a light groan to escape her throat. She brought her legs together, one knee over the other, and swayed her hips to and fro at first, her body moving out of instinct rather than planned thought. It held the pressure at bay, but it also made her feel like a little girl shamelessly dancing in front of her parents, not the grown, refined woman that she was supposed to be.

It pained her so, but Brighid grit her teeth behind her closed mouth and forced herself back into a proper posture, albeit with her legs still close together. She wanted to prevail, but it would be a hollow victory if she had to sacrifice her dignity to do so.

In all, it only took about a minute for the sounds of two personal waterfalls to dwindle away to a light dribble, and then to nothing at all. Granted, a minute of torture still felt longer than an hour of pleasure, but at least the worst of it had finally passed. She didn’t want to think about the massive puddle the ladies had no doubt left in the soil.

“Hahh,” she heard Haze sigh, “I’d been looking forward to that for a while!”

“M-Me too,” came Lora’s reply. “Er, did you happen to bring anything we can clean up with? I don’t see any leaves around here.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that.”

“I can always count on you, H-oh!”

Brighid picked up on a faint gust of wind blowing from behind the rock, lasting for a few seconds. She couldn’t say for certain, but she had an idea of how Haze had applied her powers over the wind just now.

“W-Well, I didn’t think your powers had so much utility, Haze,” said Lora once the gust died down. Clothes ruffled afterwards, suggesting they were getting dressed again.

“It’s come in handy a few times,” said Haze. “Um, sorry if I startled you there, Lady Lora.”

Brighid heard their voices moving, so she turned back around. “It’s okay. Just a little warning next time, okay?” asked Lora as she and Haze rounded the corner, Lora having a noticeable blush.

“Sure thing.” Haze looked to Brighid, and they both came to a stop. “Oh, Brighid! Thanks for keeping watch for us.”

“I hope we weren’t too noisy for you,” said Lora, putting her hands together just in front of her waist.

“It was no trouble,” Brighid replied. A lie to be certain, but she just wanted to be away from this place as soon as possible.

Haze lifted her hands up and nodded. “We can keep watch for you now, if you’d like.”

More temptation, exactly the last thing she needed right now when her bladder was all but begging her to agree. Instead, she shook her head and said, “Thank you, but that will not be necessary.”

“Are you sure?” asked Lora, “We’ve been working for quite a while.”

“I assure you, I am fine,” Brighid forced herself to say. “We had best regroup with the others, anyway. It’s not safe to be split up for long out here.”

Lora and Haze looked at each other for a moment. “She has a point there,” said Haze.

“Then we’ll just be on our way, I suppose,” said Lora with a shrug.

The discussion ended there as the ladies departed from the rock. Once more, Brighid hung behind the other two while they chatted about this and that. That way, she could hide the wincing from her bladder expressing its disappointment in passing up a chance to finally empty itself. She had hoped that resisting that temptation would embolden her confidence, but if anything, her groin muscles felt weaker than ever.

With her urge to pee being the worst she could recall in quite some time, Brighid had to wonder if her foe was feeling the same way. If not, she feared her dignity would be at serious risk before much longer.

 

* * *

 

Mythra had learned something today: it was possible for the muscles in her face to hurt from too much frowning and glaring. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe the headache she was giving herself. This pain was nothing compared to what she felt in her groin, but she wasn’t about to put her hands there with a bunch of guys nearby.

She looked back to where the other ladies had gone to for the umpteenth time. Finally, they were on their way back, which meant she could examine Brighid again. If she had given up and peed, then Mythra could finally run off and rain down a different golden power onto the earth in triumph.

The closer Brighid got, however, the more obvious it became that this battle was not over. Her pursed lips, shorter steps, and deliberate walking behind the other girls gave away her powerful but still contained need. Mythra grit her teeth at the sight, both out of frustration and a way to fight her own urge. Mor Ardain’s hottest Blade was proving to be just as stubborn as she was. Not that Mythra had any doubts she would still prevail, but she wanted to be rid of all this urine inside her already, dammit.

“We’re back!” announced Haze once the ladies had entered talking distance. Hearing this, the rest of the group dropped their own chatter and all gathered.

“Took you long enough,” muttered Mythra. Her focus drifted to Brighid, and their eyes seemed to lock for a moment, though she might have imagined it.

“So I guess it’s back to finding food with us?” asked Lora.

“No, I think we’ve got enough for the resistance today,” said Addam. “More importantly, we need to take care of that next.”

He turned towards the set of containers nearby, the same ones the tirkin had attempted to steal.

“Seriously?” Mythra scoffed. “You want us to carry all that back to camp?”

“Well, the militia can’t use it if it’s sitting all the way out here, can they?” replied Addam.

“We have to return to camp with all the ingredients anyway,” said Jin, “There’s no reason we can’t do both at the same time.”

I can think of a good reason, Mythra thought. Her groin muscles, already working hard to keep things sealed tight, trembled a bit at the thought of heavy lifting.

“Then we better get moving,” said Addam. “They might be needing these supplies already.”

They all walked over to the containers, each of them varying in size and weight. The next minute consisted of them figuring out how best to carry them back to the villa, with Addam delegating which person carried what cargo. Mythra found her bladder’s voice a bit louder than Addam’s, and thus tuned him out for the most part.

“That just leaves the biggest one for us, right Mythra?”

“Er, what?” She definitely heard that part.

“Come on, it’s only fair we carry the heaviest load. Think of it as a workout!” he said with a cheeky smile.

_ I’ll give you a real workout if you keep making my day worse _ , Mythra thought but was somehow wise enough to not say. Instead, she merely scoffed, gave a quick “whatever”, and stepped to one side of the container in question, a long metal crate only about a meter high but no doubt full of weapons, armor, and other heavy junk.

As he squatted down, Mythra went to do the same. It was only when she got down there did she realize her bladder couldn’t tell the difference between a lifting squat and a peeing squat. Her face muscles tightened as much as her groin muscles did with both legs apart and nature only about a foot away from her bottom.

“Alright, on three,” said Addam, “One-“

“Three!” Mythra wasn’t waiting another second with her bladder preparing to empty itself. She stood straight up, with Addam having no choice but to follow with her. The container’s weight spread across her arms and back, nothing she couldn’t handle, but the strain also reached the muscles in her stomach and groin.  Ugh, out of one annoyance and into the next.

“Easy now! This isn’t a race, you know!” yelled Addam.

“Can we save the scolding for after we’re done carrying this?” Mythra responded.

Addam looked around at the rest of their crew, all with heavy loads in their arms. “Fair enough. Onwards!”

What followed was the longest few minutes Mythra ever had the displeasure of suffering through. Having to carry such heavy cargo a long ways was annoying enough, even if she was a good deal stronger than the average Blade. But it was made all the worse by her dire need to pee. Due to the wide load, she had to keep her legs slightly apart, and holding with her hands was obviously out of the question. This coupled with the weight meant she was relying solely on her groin muscles to keep several hours of pent-up piss from spraying right through her bottoms. Her only saving grace was the hope that Brighid was suffering some of the same strain as her. She would practically kill to see the prim and proper lady drop her crate and squeeze her crotch like her life depended on it.

Sadly, that didn’t happen. The only welcome sight Mythra found along the way was the set of tents set up outside the villa gate, signaling that they had returned to the camp.

“Ugh, finally,” she made her relief known. “So just set this down wherever?”

Addam looked about as he walked backwards between the tents. “Sounds like it. We’ll need to sort this stuff out and- whoa!”

Mythra didn’t need to ask what happened, for she was part of the ride. Addam had bumped into another crate nearby with his foot, sending him stumbling backwards and Mythra forwards. The good news was Addam regained his footing just as quickly, but Mythra was not as fortunate. When Addam came to a hard stop, Mythra kept going as the container lurched forward, causing it to hit her stomach with a not-insignificant amount of force.

The impact forced air out of her in the form of an “Oof!”, and the pain followed shortly after, but that didn’t get Mythra’s attention. No, it was the feeling of warmth and wetness, small but no less present, between her legs that worried her most. Her eyes went wide and mouth shot open for an instant, and she immediately clamped down, her entire body going tense to keep nature from running its course right where she stood.  _ I won’t lose, not right here, not like this! _

“You okay, Mythra?” Addam called her attention away from her bladder. “Sorry about that. Just tripped over something there.”

It was then Mythra realized how obvious it was that something was off with her. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

“Here, the camp can deal with this garbage now!” she yelled, letting the container fall into the ground on her side. She walked off towards the manor, her hands balled into fists. With any luck, no one would be stupid enough to come after her.

Rounding the corner to the villa gate and stepping behind a tent, Mythra looked around to make sure nobody could see her. The moment she felt alone, her hands shot to her groin and legs twisted together while she hopped from one foot to the other. Pride didn’t matter in the least to her as long as no one knew, so if this is what she needed to do to win, then so be it.

“Mythra!”

But she had to immediately stand up tall once she heard Addam calling her. She muttered a “dumbass” under her breath as she turned around to face him, finding his arms crossed and expression not a happy one. “What, you want me to help sort through everyone’s laundry or something now?” she asked.

“May I ask what could have gotten into you today?”

“You mean aside from today being a big pain in the butt?”

“Come now, we’ve been through more tiring work than this, and you weren’t half as difficult.” He paused to sigh, his frown relaxing. “I am your Driver, you know. We don’t need to hide anything from each other.”

As usual, he was right, which she didn’t want to admit to. “I don’t…” she looked away while she looked for something to say.

“Don’t what?”

Mythra shook her head. She didn’t have the patience to come up with an excuse anyway. “Fine, you wanna know what’s wrong? I really gotta-”

“Mister Addam!”

Mythra didn’t bother to finish as they both turned in the direction of the yell. A second later, Milton ran around the corner with Mikhail following behind, both of them sporting panicked looks.

“Boys? What’s wrong?” asked Addam.

“There’s an emergency at the tents outside! They need your help right now!”

“An emergency? We’re there! You two stay back here and wait for us,” said Addam before turning to her. “Mythra, let’s go!”

_ Seriously!? Is there ever a quiet moment on this giant rock? _ Mythra thought with a grimace. Even more trouble awaited her, and she had no choice but to face it.

As the kids ran further into the camp, Addam and Mythra set off into danger. With one hand on her crotch and the other on her sword, Mythra could only hope that she could beat the emergency outside before the emergency inside finally won.

 

* * *

 

_ I must endure. I must endure this! _

Brighid looped this thought through her head as she stood behind a tent, out of sight from her team. Her need for relief had overpowered her modesty at last, finally relenting with legs pressed together and hip-wiggling that no one of her status should ever reduce herself to. She didn’t know exactly how long she had left before her hold inevitably gave out, but it was getting closer by the second. The temptation to abandon this contest and make for the ladies’ room at once had never been stronger.

Speaking of, where did Mythra run off to? She had stormed off towards the villa not long ago. Perhaps she had given up and was surrendering to nature’s call at long last. Unlikely, but Brighid needed something, anything, to hold onto if she wanted to stand a chance at victory. In any case, she at least had enough peace and quiet to focus solely on herself now, and was going to make the most of it.

“Look out!”

Until a shout and crashing sound caught her attention.

At once, Brighid ran out from behind the tent to see the commotion, only to nearly open her eyes in shock. A large snake-like monster with bulging eyes towered over the other tents, shattering another crate with a lightning-fast strike before turning its gaze towards the team.

“W-Where did that thing come from!?” yelled Haze.

“Doesn’t matter. We need to stop it before it can hurt anyone,” said Jin, already pulling out his sword, never taking his eye off the beast.

“Right! Boys, go find Addam and Mythra, then take cover inside!” Lora declared.

“Don’t have to tell us twice!” said Milton as he and Mikhail turned and ran into the villa.

Without taking his eyes off the monster, Jin nodded towards Brighid as she reached them. “Can you draw its focus so I can strike it from behind?” he said.

“Of course!” Brighid grabbed her whip-swords and drew them without pause, a flair of blue flames flying off them. With legs still close together, she stepped up and looked the monster right in its eyes before swinging a streak of fire right at it, a roaring “fwoosh” of heat and light singing against the beast.

The creature only reeled back for a moment, not particularly fazed by the attack, before lashing towards Brighid. She crossed her swords and braces herself, but the sheer brunt of the strike still forced her back a few feet. Gritting her teeth, Brighid lifted a sword as the monster reeled back once again, preparing to put all her might into it.

Her underwear was wet.

This realization alone was enough to make her gasp and slow her hand for a split second. The sword swung out into a whip, only to bounce off the snake’s thick hide and catch her off-guard.

It was the worst possible time for her to lose focus, she discovered, for the Monster was already leaning back to strike again. With her guard wide open, all Brighid could do was brace herself for the hit.

But as it shot forward, a ray of light blasted the beast from the side, knocking it back again. While it remained dazed, Brighid looked over to find Addam and Mythra running up from the gate, Mythra pressing one hand to her groin.

“Everyone okay?” yelled Addam.

“Nngh, y-yes,” Brighid said as she got back into a fighting stance. “But what of the others?”

Just as she said this, Jin leapt up from behind the beast and brought his nodachi straight down onto its back. Unfortunately, it only bounced straight off its scales, and Jin fell onto his knees, quickly jumping away before the snake could counter.

“It’s no good!” yelled Haze as she ran up to the others. “Our weapons can’t get through its skin!”

“Sounds like it’s finally my turn,” said Mythra, faintly cracking a smile as her emerald core crystal began to glow. “You don’t mind a little overkill now, Addam?”

Addam nodded. “Alright, but we need to lure it away from the camp first.”

“I can handle that. It doesn’t seem to like me very much,” said Brighid.

“Then you better hurry. I can’t hold this forever!” said Mythra, already gritting her teeth and pressing her legs together.

Her bladder let off another pang out of sympathy, but Brighid had no time to pay it any mind now, not when innocent lives were in danger. She dashed off, quickly swinging another gust of flame towards the monster to directs its wrath. Her muscles burned as she ran as fast as possible, especially the ones in her groin, desperate to keep its contents from spilling out at such a crucial moment. She zigged and zagged, weaving around the beast’s attacks and throwing out more flame just to keep its attention long enough. With every strike, the monster got closer to her, and it wouldn’t be long before it closed the gap.

Meanwhile, Mythra could feel sweat on her brow as the ether inside her continued to gather. Focusing for a laser strike from Siren normally didn’t put this much strain on her, but she had to work twice as hard to keep her bursting bladder in check.

Suddenly, she gasped as another pang of pressure went through her. She no longer had the focus to keep it channeled, and thus released the ether, signaling the artifice far above to strike. A powerful beam shot down from the heavens, hitting the beast with deadly aim. The monster was vaporized in the concentrated blast, with Brighid just outside the ray, putting her blades up to brace herself from the shockwave of energy.

The ray was gone as quickly as it arrived, leaving no trace that the monster ever existed. The battle was over, and all that remained was surveying the damage.

As Brighid lowered her guard and put her swords away, she saw the team running up to her, Mythra included.

“You okay, Brighid?” asked Lora as she arrived.

“Yes. It would take more than a quick jog and some wind to get the best of me,” she replied.

Mythra walked up to her, her eyebrows raised. “Well, gotta hand it to you. You definitely have some guts to play bait for a giant monster and a siren strike.”

“Yes, and I must admit, as destructive as your power can be, I am fortunate that it’s on our side,” said Brighid.

They took a moment to look at each other. For the first time since meeting, Mythra and Brighid could feel a small bit of genuine respect for each other forming. Maybe, just maybe, they were not destined to be eternal rivals after all.

“Gah!”

“Aah!”

Their faces contorted, hearts leapt, and entire bodies went rigid as a spurt shot into both ladies’ undergarments. Instantly, their hands shot to their groins and bodies doubled over, eyes shut with a visible strain.

“M-Mythra!?” called out Addam.

“Brighid!?” gasped Lora.

Their friends surrounded them, bombarding them with questions and concerned words. However, neither Brighid nor Mythra could really comprehend them, let alone respond. Every last bit of their mental faculties went into trying to prevent the inevitable one last time.

But it wasn’t working for either of them. They could feel their holds slipping away, each heralded by another dribble in their panties, and no amount of pleading could stop it. The only thing they could do was try and hold on for just an instant longer than the other.

Another gasp escaped their lips, and everything went silent for a moment. Their bodies went incredibly stiff, then relaxed as both Mythra, the Aegis, and Brighid, Jewel of Mor Ardain, wet themselves.

Even in their accidents, the two ladies held quite the variety. Brighid’s wetting began slowly, with the first visible drops of lightly-tinted urine running down her legs first before it fell through her hands as a series of scattered drips and weak trails. The bright blue glow of her fingers faded as they became further soaked, with her legs growing dim not long after.

For all her beautiful elegance, Brighid could not do a thing to make her accident appear ladylike in any way. Her breathing came out in slow pants, occasionally broken with a choke. She hung her head low, hiding her shame and red face as much as she could. For the first time since setting foot on Torna, her eyelids parted, revealing a pair of deep blue pupils that burned the image of the growing puddle at her feet forever into her memories. Never had she felt so disgraceful in her entire life.

But Brighid may as well have been a pinnacle of grace when compared to Mythra. While she was also embarrassed beyond belief, the sheer release of all that pee had overridden any sense of modesty she could have had. Mythra practically pushed out urine as golden as her hair, gushing through her fingertips and making all sorts of hissing and piddling noises as it went everywhere down her bare legs. All the while, she kept her eyes shut and mouth open as a long, shameless moan left her throat.

Eventually, Mythra found her strength leaving her legs as well, and lowered herself into a squat. Her soaked gloves left her groin, exposing her stained, saturated panties to all of Alrest. With nothing blocking it, her pee shot through her undies in a chaotic stream, quickly breaking up as it fell onto the already-large puddle in the dirt.

Even the Aegis knew that peeing herself in front of her friends was something to be deeply ashamed of. Yet in that moment, she couldn’t muster up the willpower to care. It felt like every annoyance, every pain she had put up with that whole day was disappearing, leaving her in a void of physical and mental bliss.

Until the initial wave of relief wore off, at least. Then the weight of her embarrassing display hit her all at once. She opened her eyes and mouth in a look of pure horror, who all shared dumbfounded looks. The only one who didn’t was Jin, who glanced to the side and looked rather annoyed by the whole thing.

“G-guh, I, buh…” Mythra stammered, her eyes darting about. “S-Stop watching!” She finally managed to say, closing her legs while she continued to spray the ground.

“Oh! S-Sorry!” Lora turned around at once.

“W-We didn’t mean to look like that, h-honest!” said Haze from behind her hands covering her entire face. “Um, a-are you two not feeling well?”

“N-Not feeling well? I’m pissing myself in public, what do you think!?”

“Mythra!” said Addam in a stern tone. “I know you’re upset, but we only want to help. Now, can you please tell us if you’re ill in some way?”

“Er, well, I…” Mythra lowered her head, seeing her massive puddle for herself. By the time her bladder was fully emptied, her shoes were surrounded by urine on all sides, a true testament to the holding capacity of an Aegis. Had she not soaked her panties and legs just now, she would have been impressed with herself.

“We are not ill.” The team all turned to Brighid as she slowly stood upright again, her own stream having faded to a few drops. The puddle around her feet was not as big as Mythra’s, but still more than what the average person was capable of. The trails that ran down her legs were already evaporating from her fiery heat, but it also had the unfortunate effect of amplifying the smell of urea around her.

“This... was simply the result of some very poor judgment,” Brighid continued, her red cheeks burning hot and sharply contrasting with her blue hair.

“Er, that’s putting it mildly…” Haze rubbed the back of her head.

“But I still don’t understand,” said Lora, “Why didn’t you, um, do that when you were with us earlier?”

“And I must ask you the same question, Mythra,” said Addam. “Really didn’t think I’d have to have a conversation like this twice in one day,” he muttered to himself.

“Uugh, can I get cleaned up first before I explain?” said Mythra as she stood up. “You have no idea how gross this feels right now, and I’m not even wearing leggings or anything.”

“I… must agree with her,” said Brighid. “I promise I will explain myself afterwards. I owe all of you that much and my sincerest apologies, at the very least.”

“Er, I suppose that would be for the best,” said Addam, a little bit of pink appearing on his face. “Jin and I will just leave you to it for now.”

“Here, we can help you out with that,” said Lora. She and Haze walked up to Brighid and Mythra’s side and took hold of their arms.

“Right, and don’t think we’ll take ‘no’ for an answer!” Haze said with a smile at Mythra’s face.

“You are way too happy for this,” Mythra commented.

Brighid did not get a chance to respond, for they were soon tugged along to somewhere private and with a bath, she hoped. At least then, she could remove every physical trace of the disgusting, demeaning waste on her. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the shame. It would follow her until the day she or Emperor Hugo drew their last breath. She normally loathed the idea of losing all her memories upon bonding with a new Driver. However, she would gladly welcome that if it meant never having to relive this experience again.

 

* * *

 

“The entry ends here.”

Brighid closed the book with a soft snap, setting it down on the table next to her. Its blue cover, illuminated by a nearby candle, simply read the name “Brighid” and a date from long ago.

“To be honest, I always found this one rather curious,” she continued from her chair. “It’s a wonder that I - or rather, my past self - saw fit to record even that incident.”

“Perhaps you were even more diligent five hundred years ago than you are now,” responded Mòrag from across the room.

“More diligent, maybe, but certainly not as wise.” Brighid raised a hand to her chin. “I will never understand what would cause me to act so abrasive towards another lady, let alone engage in such a crass competition.”

“In fairness, it sounds as though Mythra lacked the self-restraint that she exercises today,” said Mòrag. “I imagine your skin was not the only one she managed to get underneath.”

Brighid looked up and over towards Mòrag, or at least to the privacy screen that hid her from view. Not even the Special Inquisitor could hide the deflation in her voice that one gets when their confidence has taken a hit.

Standing up, Brighid walked over to the screen, her heels clacking along the stone floor. “In any case, I had other reasons for reading you this particular entry,” she said as she reached the corner and turned to the side.

“I assume it was meant for my benefit, somehow?”

Though she couldn’t be seen, Brighid nodded. “I thought it would ease your misery a bit to know that you are not the only proud citizen of Mor Ardain to suffer such a blunder.”

Silence met Brighid at first, and she wondered if she would have to better explain herself. She then heard light stepping around the screen, and Mòrag entered her view, clad only in a dark undershirt with matching boyshorts.

It took a moment for their eyes to meet, with Mòrag’s lacking some of the strength she normally displayed. “You know I appreciate what you have done for me tonight,” Mòrag started. She glanced over to her uniform draped over another chair. The wet patch could not be seen on her dark trousers in dim lights, but they both knew it was there.

“But I’m afraid only time can help soothe me,” she continued, ending with a sigh.

“Hmm, perhaps that was the case with me as well.” Brighid looked to the stained uniform, then back to Mòrag. “But please allow me to remind you of one more thing.”

“And that is?”

Brighid lifted a hand and rested it on Mòrag‘s arm, careful to keep the heat of her flames low. Her eyelids parted, and a set of blue pupils pierced into Mòrag‘s eyes. “No matter what, you will always have all of Mor Ardain to support you, and you may always rely on me in your moments of doubt and weakness,” Brighid said with a smile as warm as the flames coming off her.

Right before Mòrag’s eyes drifted away again, Brighid thought she saw a bit of gratitude in them, along with the strength and pride that she was normally filled with. “Brighid, I…” 

“We should finish getting you dressed.” Brighid withdrew her hand and closed her eyes. “We have quite a bit of work ahead of us tonight.”

Mòrag opened her mouth for a moment, only to close it in a small nod. “Yes, that stampede has left quite a mess for us. We may not see any rest until daybreak. I trust you are prepared as always?” she spoke in her professional tone.

That bit of pride returning to Mòrag’s voice was exactly what Brighid wanted to hear. It would take much more than a simple piddling incident to bury the proud Special Inquisitor hiding within. She was certain Mòrag would fully return to her old self before she knew it.

“Hey, Margie!”

The door to their quarters opened with a slam, and the clacking of talons came in. Without hesitation, Brighid moved in front of Mòrag to help preserve her modesty as they both looked to whoever so rudely barged in. They only calmed down a little once they saw the feathers and dull eyes of a certain bird Blade.

“Finch?” asked Mòrag.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked a stern Brighid.

“Oh, girls! You gotta hear this! It’s really important!” Finch replied, hopping up and down.

“Calm yourself, Finch. What do we need to hear?” said Mòrag.

Finch stopped hopping, though there was still a little quiver to her movement. “I heard there was this big stampede through the city! Lots of monsters running around tearing up the place and all that! We should do something about it!”

Mòrag and Brighid glanced at each other for a moment. “Yes, we are more than aware of the stampede,” said Mòrag, “And need I remind you again that my name is Mòrag?”

“W-Wait, you knew already?” Finch blinked a few times. “Whoops, sorry about that! I only found out about it when I came back from, uh, wherever I was.”

“Yes, your assistance would have been most appreciated then,” said Brighid.

While Brighid’s brows furrowed, Mòrag simply arched hers. “May I ask why you continue to fidget?”

“Huh?” Finch looked down at her body as she kept shifting weight between her feet. “Oh, right! I was also coming up here because there was something else I really needed to do. It was, um… er…”

Finch slowed her dancing to a stop, then lifted up her head and adopted a faraway look in her eyes. Her hands pointed at her head as she rolled it back and forth, lost in her own mind as she sought to remember that important thing. No matter how hard she tried, the answer just would not come to her.

However, Mòrag and Brighid soon discovered the answer themselves.

Between the feathers at Finch’s groin, a spurt of yellow dribbled onto the ground. It quickly picked up to a light jet, creating a piddling noise against the floor as a puddle grew between her talons. All the while, Finch remained in the same pose, though whether she was oblivious or ignorant of proper potty training could not be determined.

But whatever the reason, there she was, openly peeing on the floor like it was nothing. Both ladies, not sharing the same free spirit, balked at the sight, with Brighid putting a hand up to her mouth. Never had she seen such a vulgar action performed so brazenly, at least not in her current incarnation.

Mòrag shared the same sentiment; Finch was mere moments from receiving a stern talking-to, the only decision to make whether they began before or after she was finished relieving herself. Still, she supposed there was a silver lining to this. To actually see someone embarrassing herself in such a manner, especially a Blade serving a high-ranking official… She had to admit, it made her own incident seem just a little less severe. How did that saying go? Misery loves company, right?

Now that she thought of it, perhaps “Birds of a feather” fit better here. No one else in this room could exactly judge her for her accident now. Maybe this was the real reason the Brighid of the past recorded such an embarrassing moment. In some strange way, she felt closer to her comrades now. No matter where her adventures took her, Mòrag was certain of one thing: there was nowhere else she felt that she belonged more so than with this odd crew by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to lordbardak (Phoenix) and DerivativeWings for editing.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, there already exists a story about Mòrag's incident. You can find it here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762629


End file.
